


Repose

by nebulabetta



Series: Extended Universe [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulabetta/pseuds/nebulabetta
Summary: Demyx is not what Saix is accustomed to.
Relationships: Demyx/Saïx (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Extended Universe [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/808422
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Repose

**Author's Note:**

> This work does contain allusion to an abusive relationship.

“Hey,” Demyx’s voice is the sort of beach-side lazy that assures Saix he’s not putting the least bit of consideration into the mission report he was folding into an origami frog five minutes prior. 

The frog was at least something, Saix reasons irritably, not responding. 

“I’m gonna touch your butt,” Demyx continues, abandoning his cluttered desk and the single sheet of paper Saix has assigned to him. 

He slinks over to the bed, drawing up beside the imposing figure Saix somehow still manages to cut despite sitting cross legged on Demyx’s bed in worn flannel trousers, freshly clipped toes peeking out beneath the heavy book he’s writing in. 

Saix does his best to ignore him, which, as it turns out, is exceptionally. He doesn’t move as Demyx stretches out on his stomach beside him, doesn’t so much as flinch when Demyx’s hand comes up the clothed curve of his hip. 

“Get ready,” Demyx teases, and Saix does react to that, a nearly imperceptible roll of his eyes to the right. 

Demyx’s hand is warm as his fingers curl into the waistband of Saix’s pajama pants, sliding down to cup the side of his ass, as promised. 

Saix breathes out an almost amused huff, and Demyx beams, squeezing playfully. 

“You’re welcome,” Demyx says, withdrawing his hand, and Saix snorts at that. 

“Is this a service you’re providing me?” 

“Of course it is,” he explains patiently, sitting up beside Saix on the bed, leaning in to rest his chin on Saix’s shoulder. 

“Everybody needs a good ass squeeze every now and then. You’re welcome to return the favor now that we’ve clipped those claws of yours, in fact.” 

Saix turns his head, and their faces almost brush. If anyone could see them now- well, that would actually end very badly for both of them. Never mind that thought. He studies Demyx instead, taking in the laughter ever present in his eyes, the slope of his nose, the playful curve of his lips. Undeniably attractive, if infuriating. Unfortunately for Saix, almost always both. 

“I don’t think there’s all that much for me to...squeeze,” he points out, and Demyx touches a hand to his chest in mock indignation. 

Saix pauses a moment longer, then places one large hand into the center of Demyx’s narrow chest and silently shoves him back. Demyx hits the mattress with a good natured grin, watching Saix with that deceptively empty cheer that Saix now knows houses a keen intellect and an ever calculating nature. Another aspect of Demyx that is equal parts attractive and infuriating. 

Saix sets his book aside, studying Demyx imperiously for a few seconds longer, then pushes him along the bed, the smaller man pliant and good natured in the wake of his manhandling. Since the start of their...this, Saix has learned to be gentle enough to keep things going. If he’s surprised to find it enjoyable, he doesn’t let himself dwell on it. 

Demyx lifts his hips with a laugh when Saix moves to tug down his trousers, wiggling unhelpfully. 

“Oh, so that’s how it’s going to be? If I had known that, I’d have touched your butt sooner.” 

He slides Demyx’s underwear down next, and the smaller man lies shameless before him, lower half bared. He watches Saix with curious blue eyes, pleasantly patient, waiting to see what Saix will do next. 

Saix dips his head down to graze his teeth across Demyx’s stomach, drawing a shiver as he positions himself between his legs. 

“But you were so very hard at work,” he taunts, “I wouldn’t have wanted you to distract yourself from your mission report. I think this is your best frog yet.” 

Demyx laughs in delight, still often caught off guard when Saix deigns to share his wry sense of humor, but...in a good way. The sort of way that makes Saix want to do it more often. The sort of way that makes him want to do so even knowing the danger. Another thing he cannot afford to dwell upon. 

Instead, he curls his lip, running his teeth along Demyx’s hip. He breathes him in as he does, sea salt and sunlight, so out of place in a world such as this. No matter how long Demyx remains in the darkness, he carries every part of himself as though he is bathed in light. 

“Gentle,” Demyx reminds him softly, tone changing to something low and eager. Saix bites in response, but gently as instructed, teeth pinching, not tearing skin beneath them. 

“Careful,” Demyx sighs, a hand coming down to tousle Saix’s freshly combed hair, and Saix runs his tongue over the indention of his teeth across tan skin before moving to place an identical mark on Demyx’s other hip. 

He nips his way across Demyx’s abdomen, just beneath his belly button, amusing himself with the slight hitches of breath above him. As he mouths at the warmth of Demyx’s hip once more, his hands move, squeezing at his thighs, nails biting slightly into the soft insides. 

Demyx squirms, breathing out in a huff, and Saix smiles against his skin, palming a handful of his thigh. 

“None of that is my ass,” Demyx points out, teasing even now. Always. Saix finds himself relying on it, in fact, a gauge for how enjoyable their time together is for the both of them. 

“Ah,” Saix says, warm breath aimed between Demyx’s legs now instead. “Perhaps you would like me to stop then. I suppose I shouldn’t waste my time here. Or here.” 

He slips a hand beneath Demyx’s half hard cock, thumb flicking over the tip. 

Demyx hisses through his teeth, hips shifting, and Saix’s grin widens. 

“No, no, I think you got a pretty good, uh, handle on things, actually. You go right ahead, babe,” Demyx corrects himself quickly, patting the top of Saix’s head in encouragement. 

Before Demyx, Saix had assumed he was adept at sucking cock. As it turned out, he was adept at taking it. Demyx has been a new experience entirely. He encourages Saix’s participation, eagerly advocates his initiative. Saix...is more than a loosened throat and a well conditioned lack of gag reflex. 

He’s found that the act itself is enjoyable, not merely something to be proud of enduring. It’s...different. 

He lowers his head, lips parted, mouthing carefully at the tip of Demyx’s cock, eyes turned up to watch him. Another thing he had never been allowed before. He finds it fascinating, watching the expressions playing over those fine features, watching Demyx’s muscles twitch (what muscles there are), watching his expression tighten and slacken in response to whatever it is Saix decides to do next. A heady position of influence. He closes his mouth around the head, sucking hard with a wicked gleam in his eyes. Demyx barks a noise of surprise, hand pressing harder into his hair. He never pulls. Saix doesn’t know why that should make him grateful, but he finds it does. 

“Saix, hold up,” Demyx says, and he does, watching with a solemn golden gaze. 

“You sure you wanna?” Demyx asks, as he always does, in that strangely earnest way that makes Saix’s chest clench at the phantom of something he never really had to begin with. Something undefinable. 

In response, he lowers his head again, mouth sliding slowly along Demyx’s length, and Demyx sighs and relaxes, drawing fingers through his hair. 

Saix does enjoy teasing, but he also enjoys making Demyx lose his flippant composure, and so he quickly settles himself into a rhythm that is just fast enough to have Demyx’s stomach tensing, just slow enough to draw little frustrated noises from his lips. Delightful. 

He pulls back with a wet pop, hand catching Demyx’s now prominent arousal before he can do something so distasteful as slap himself in the face, and he runs his tongue along the underside as well, pointedly lapping from base to tip until Demyx finally grounds out a groan and taps hard on the top of his head. 

“You really gotta make me ask every time, huh?” There’s no frustration in his tone, despite his clear impatience, and it’s almost soothing. 

“Mm,” Saix hums, deep and low in his throat, not stopping his ministrations. 

“Suck, babe,” Demyx requests, just whiny enough to amuse him, not commanding, not demanding. It washes over him and he takes him back into his mouth in response, dutifully sliding him all the way to the back of his throat just to see his eyes widen as they always do, just to feel a hand clench on his shoulder, Demyx’s soft swearing twitching in his ears. 

Almost playful, though he would never allow anyone to accuse him of such, he begins to bob his head once more, throat relaxed, lips drawn to keep his teeth neatly covered. This part he could do with his eyes closed, but he won’t. It’s Demyx that makes it different. It’s Demyx that makes it something worth offering, worth watching through to the end. 

The room settles into silence save the slight shift of their bodies on the bed and Demyx’s breathy groans and sighs, little nonsensical words of encouragement that Saix is sure he doesn’t actually need, but he lets Demyx do as he pleases while he does the same. 

Soon enough, Demyx is curling his fingers in his hair once more, wiggling them against the side of his head. 

“Hey, m’gonna- you don’t have to stay down there-“ 

Saix huffs a breath through his nose, not rolling his eyes only because Demyx can’t see them with his head tilted back, so there would be little point. 

He places his hands on either side of Demyx’s hips, holding him in place and swallowing him hard, dragging him in and out of his throat until he’s coming with a guttural moan, shooting down Saix’s throat and spilling into his mouth. 

Saix swallows as neatly as he can, well practiced, and even offers a few hasty licks to clean Demyx off when he finally pulls back off of him. 

As he does, Demyx props himself up on his elbows, grinning down at him, lazy-sleepy, as though an orgasm has anything to do with what is honestly his default expression. 

“Come give me a kiss while you’re still gross,” Demyx laughs, and Saix can’t find a reason to deny him his ridiculous request in this moment, so he does.

They pull apart and Demyx smacks his lips, making a face before pecking him on the lips once more anyway. 

“You never did squeeze my ass, babe.” 

Saix flips him off of the bed into a pile of unfolded laundry. 

Gently.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want these boys to be soft.


End file.
